tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 224
My name is Victoria Winters. Sunset at Collinwood, and the coldness of night settles in. This is a coldness that comes not from the air, but from a place that is still and deep. Synopsis David Collins is trapped inside the Old House, while the growls of a pack of angry wild dogs can be heard outside. All of a sudden, the growling stops, and Barnabas Collins enters the room. David asks Barnabas about the portrait of Josette and wonders if he could have it. Barnabas cannot give the portrait to him, but tells David that once it is re-hung, he can come over to see it whenever he likes. Willie enters the room and takes a protective position behind David. He tries to usher David out of the house. Barnabas offers to walk David home. Back at Collinwood, Jason McGuire continues to blackmail Elizabeth. He forces her to set him up with a Swiss bank account. Barnabas and David enter the house and Elizabeth takes Barnabas aside. She asks him to fire Willie Loomis. Barnabas tells her that he is aware of Willie’s history and assures Elizabeth that he has Willie completely under his control. He convinces Liz to give Willie the benefit of the doubt. Later that evening, Jason McGuire goes to the Old House to talk to Willie. Grabbing Willie by the shirt collar, he demands to know why he insists on hanging around the Collins family. He is firmly convinced that Willie is up to some scam. Barnabas suddenly enters the room and surprises Jason. He gives Jason an entire account of Willie’s progress. As the two men talk, Barnabas determines that Jason will be someone who may cause him a great deal of trouble. As the evening grows on, Sam Evans arrives at the Old House for another evening of painting. Barnabas sparks up conversation by talking about Sam’s daughter, Maggie. Although Sam appears to be oblivious, it becomes quite obvious that Barnabas is beginning to develop a deep affection for Maggie. Back at the Evans cottage, Maggie suffers a horrible nightmare, in which she sees herself staring at her own dead body inside of a coffin. Her face turns into a skull. Cast Principal Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 2 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 1 and disc 26 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Closing still: Old House parlor. * This episode was recorded on April 27th, 1967. * Aside from the opening narration, Alexandra Moltke does not make an appearance in this episode. * This episode takes place in 1967. It occurs on the same evening as episode 223. Bloopers * There is some discrepancy as to when this episode takes place in relation to previous episodes. At one point, Barnabas Collins remarks that it has been several weeks since Willie Loomis began working at the Old House, but at another point, Jason McGuire indicates that it has only been a few days. Quotes * Barnabas Collins: You worry too much. Much too much. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: Judging by his past, its not difficult to predict his future. * Barnabas Collins: Willie and I have an understanding. * Jason McGuire: You gave up work a few years ago. * Barnabas Collins: I can deal with him far more effectively than anyone. See also External Links ---- Category:1967/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: Jason McGuire's Blackmail Scheme/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Arrival of Barnabas Collins/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries